


The Expidition

by MixedLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amazon Rainforest, Department of Magical Creatures, Gen, New Species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedLove/pseuds/MixedLove
Summary: Reta, a member of the Department of Magical Creatures, is selected to document the habits of a new species discovered in the Amazon Rainforest.
Kudos: 1





	The Expidition

“Reta, would you mind stopping by my office when you’re free?” Granger’s voice rang through the paper bird.

“I’m on my way now,” Reta replied, putting the last of her research into their assorted folders.

Reta was a researcher in the Department of Magical Creatures and Regulation which was headed by Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, and the husband of one of the best aurors available. This also meant she was highly protected which was an inconvenience at best when it came to the discovery of new creatures. Reta made her way passed the assortment of creatures under investigation and ran into Malfoy on her way.

“Williams.” Malfoy curtly nodded, gesturing for her to go first.

“Malfoy,” Reta replied. “What brings you over here? Last I heard you were a Potions Master.”

“Granger informed me of a new project she’d require my assistance with. Rest assured were it not for her, I would never associate myself with this department.” 

Not surprising, Reta thought. Even with Potter contributing to Malfoy’s diminished reputation, Malfoy was still a pureblood and as such, they avoided creatures of any type as much as possible.

She knocked on the office door when they reached it. There had been several times when someone hadn’t knocked before entering and had either been cursed or got an eyeful of something nobody wanted to see.

“Enter!”

Reta held the door for Malfoy and shut it after him. Eavesdropping was common in all departments.

“Good, you’re both here.” Granger’s grin was too happy for Reta’s comfort. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Reta I mean, I doubt you’d be, Malfoy. A magical subsection of the Amazon Rainforest has been discovered within the last year. The Minister of Magic has declared that the and is not open to cultivation, luckily for us. Even if it’s due to the Muggles destroying the parts of the Amazon Forest they have access to.”

“That’s nice?” Reta said. She didn’t know how that involved her though, much less Malfoy.

“Is there a point to this, Granger?” Malfoy sighed. “Believe it or not, I do have other things to do.”

“The both of you need a bit of patience.” Grange snapped. “As I was saying, since the subsection isn’t going to be made into a city it was passed onto the Department of Magical Creatures. This is where both of you come in.”

They nodded.

“With new land comes new creatures and I need someone to go out and research them.”

“Surely you don’t mean all of them?” Reta frowned.

“Of course not.” Granger scoffed. “The species I want you to research are primates, a magical crossbreed of orangutans and chimpanzees. They’ve been named Tamir”

“And what does any of this have to do with me?” Malfoy cut in, looking more than annoyed.

“They’re brachiators, which means they travel from branch to branch. If Reta’s to follow them, she’ll need to be able to do the same. I talked to the Potions Guild and they said you would be able to straighten her bones and joints so she doesn’t break anything.”

“Why would I need to swing after them?” Reta questioned sensing something off about Granger’s description. “I’m a witch. Apparation and hovering charms aren’t beyond my ability.”

“Less after them and more with them.” Granger corrected looking even more pleased. “See I told them you would figure it out!” Reta tucked that comment into her mind for later. “You see this particular species is very seclusive. They only associate themselves with members of their group or tribe, but they do adopt. The last couple of researchers we sent to document their habits discovered that the use of magic frightened them, and without magic, they weren’t able to keep up. After a bit of experimentation, it was discovered that they consider members of their tribe adults after they reach a certain height. More research was done before we reached the perfect height that would make them think someone was young enough to need protection and help to find food, but not young enough to be breastfed.”  
Reta wasn’t impressed. “So you want me because I fit the height requirement.”

“That was half of it,” Granger admitted. “The other part is I need someone who doesn’t have many social connections with enough years of experience. This project is predicted to last several years. Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you look at it you fit the requirements. Also, since you’re female it’s easier to stop your menstrual cycles than to stop a male’s testosterone.”

“Other than strengthening potions, what else do you need me for?” Malfoy questioned when Reta failed to ask any more questions.

“A potion to stop Reta’s menstrual cycle temporarily as well as nutrient potions later on. Also, your guild master owed me a favor so you’ll be supervising this project with me.”

“Excuse me?” Malfoy sneered.

Reta wasn’t too happy herself. Malfoy hearing everything that went on during the trip, that’s years of embarrassment Granger’s putting her up for.

“You heard me,” Granger replied. “I’ll need those potions by tomorrow afternoon, the portkey leaves at one. Reta, you’ll have a longer-lasting spell done tomorrow so we can all contact each other by mind.”

“Why so soon?” Reta questioned.  
“Honestly it isn’t. You’re the last to be assigned a species. Everyone else was told last week.”

Reta scowled. Very few people believed Hufflepuffs were brave or smart enough to research new species, despite the fact the Newt Scamander, the lead researcher, was a Hufflepuff. Granger fell into the same misconception often enough Reta felt little respect for the woman.  
“Is that all?” Malfoy drawled. 

“That’s it. I want you both here by noon.” Granger said.

Reta followed Malfoy out the door and headed back to her desk.

“Got your assignment?” a deskmate asked.

“I get to integrate myself with Tamirs.” She replied. “You?”

“I’m lucky. I got the crocodiles, they’re easy enough.”

Reta packed her folders and the other department paperwork into the outbox on her desk. Whoever came to take over her desk would continue where she left off. Then she went home, tomorrow would be busy.


End file.
